


Копинг-стратегии

by Drakonyashka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, NCIS Drabble Community, One-Shot, old habits die hard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2018. Бета: Сержант Морковкин, Xenya-m





	Копинг-стратегии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coping Mechanisms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401522) by [Ninjapirate101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101). 



Неделя была длинной, а дело – напряженным. Наконец наступила пятница, убийца отправился за решетку и Гиббс разогнал всех по домам, отдохнуть до понедельника. Все еще беспокоясь, он бросил взгляд на самого младшего из команды. Сегодня все было на грани, но они живы и вместе, а это главное, напомнил он себе.

Эбби и Тони строили планы. Они решили отправиться по клубам. Танцы – вот что всегда спасало эту парочку. Пот, стекающий по дрыгающимся спинам. Их заводила возможность пофлиртовать и прижаться к чьему-нибудь разгоряченному телу. Вспышки света, громкая музыка и льющиеся рекой напитки позволят им расслабиться и забыть о том, что Тим был на краю смерти.

Гиббс переживал свое недовольство в подвале дома, за работой по дереву и бутылкой бурбона. Послушное дерево меняло форму в умелых руках. Теперь он будет больше работать с командой. Он обязан делать все лучше! Иначе однажды все может закончиться гораздо плачевнее, чем в этот раз.

Зива выпустила свой гнев в спортзале. Ее переполняли эмоции, и она молотила по груше так, что на руках оставались синие с чернотой синяки. Она же работала в Моссаде, черт побери! Она должна была заметить Эмерсона с пистолетом, должна была предупредить МакГи.

Даки оплакивал тех, кого он потерял. Пачи и Паулу – недавно погибших агентов, и просто старых знакомых. Он боялся за друзей, постоянно подвергающихся опасности, и сегодняшнее происшествие напомнило о том, что все они смертны. Даки позволил болтовне Палмера отвлечь его, а яркое пламя в камине и бокал шардоне принесли долгожданный покой.

Джимми Палмер говорил без остановки. Когда он нервничал или боялся, то начинал болтать. Привычка с молодости. Он с облегчением узнал, что с Тимом все в порядке, но сердце все так же сильно стучало в груди и отдавалось в желудке. Так что, когда Даки предложил выпить и поболтать, он с радостью согласился. Жизнь слишком прекрасна, чтобы провести ее в одиночестве.

Тим МакГи был весь на нервах. Он был благодарен команде за то, что Эмерсона застрелили прежде, чем он выстрелил сам. Тим не видел, как этот мерзавец оказался у него за спиной, и был полностью беззащитен. От этого ощущения у него тряслись руки и болел живот. Он ходил взад-вперед по гостиной, а потом, чтобы успокоиться, решил позвонить сестре. Его дыхание и сердцебиение выровнялись после слов Сары, что они смогут встретиться чуть позже, на этих выходных. Он был счастлив, что у него есть такая сестра и что они могут положиться друг на друга. Осматривая свою квартиру, он наткнулся взглядом на компьютер. Игра, в которую он обычно играл, больше не привлекала его. На этой неделе было достаточно насилия. Поэтому он зажег свечи и сел писать в одиночестве. Клавиши стучали, а на бумаге появлялись слова, давая жизнь новому миру.


End file.
